


Night Moves

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Family, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short tag inspired by the upcoming episode.  Rated T for Finch/Reese implied, established relationship.  (Don't like then don't read). Okay, it's not according to the episode, but I like mine better (lol).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

Title: Night Moves

Characters: Finch/Reese, established relationship

Rating: T - M/M relationship implied

NOTES: Just a little filler 'what if' inspired by ep. 17. No spoilers (unless you're one of the few PoI fans who have NOT seen the extended trailer for 'Baby Blue').

poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi

It made sense for Reese to be the one to handle the night-shift...he was younger, after all and Finch's injuries made it difficult for him to get up in time to handle any crisis that might arise.

That's the logic that the ex-CIA man used when he and the billionaire discussed the situation at any rate. The truth was, John looked forward to night calls. It was his chance to be the one in charge, to call the shots. The fact that Finch had been almost embarrassingly grateful for the reprieve did make Reese feel a small twinge of guilt for being thought the martyr. It wasn't enough to dampen his enthusiasm however.

When the call came John slipped out of bed, leaving Harold undisturbed and padded barefoot over to the room next to theirs. He located the source of the alarm and proceeded to take appropriate measures.

poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi

It was John's absence that woke him up. Finch blinked up at the ceiling, listening for any signs of trouble. The brownstone was quiet. Collecting his glasses from the nightstand, the recluse carefully levered himself up to a sitting position and turned to look at the clock opposite. 3 a.m... He took note of the fact that his partner's phone and 9mm were still where Reese had placed them before retiring. Those points more than anything else told Harold that all was well.

Stepping into worn leather slippers, the billionaire limped out of the bedroom and paused in the hallway, listening.

A faint baritone murmur carried to Finch from the next room. Harold moved quietly along the corridor and paused at the first room he came to. Peering through the open doorway he saw Reese sitting in a chair, his back to Finch. The Op's hair glinted in the moonlight and his head was bowed as he related what seemed to be a story.

"And then, your Uncle Harold took all the bad man's money and sent him to jail."

A small sound issued from somewhere around the op's chest.

"No, Layla...the bad man can't hurt anyone else, Uncle Harold made sure of that. He's saved a lot of people, including you. He even saved me." Finch could hear the warmth in his partner's voice.

The recluse's lips twitched as a smile fought to cross them. He returned to the bedroom and settled back underneath the covers. _Now I know why John was so adamant about taking the night watch._

Finch smiled again as he closed his eyes. He couldn't begrudge his partner's wish for alone time with Layla. Harold had more than his share of one on one interaction with her while Reese was tailing irrelevants.

The billionaire fell asleep contemplating the possibility of the three of them taking a short trip upstate so that their girl could see the wildflowers bloom. They all needed some time away, even just a few precious days, from everything.


End file.
